1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a rotatable food serving housing, and more particularly, pertains to a food serving tray such as that used on a patio table with a patio umbrella, where the umbrella positions through the food serving tray. The food serving tray also holds cold ice packs, such as those known as Blue Ice, for cooling of the food serving trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art food serving trays have generally not provided for refrigeration of the food product, especially over extended periods of time. This has provided for an unsanitary and unhealthy storage of food which may lead to primary and secondary health considerations.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a rotatable food serving housing with specific space for frozen, cold ice packs.